Digimon: V Trainer 01
by Howyadoing
Summary: A young and new kid, named Vincent Logan starts of his journey in the world......


Digimon: 'Digital Monsters: V trainer 01, 100% Victory!'  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
The character Vincent Logan and Zero, as Z-Veemon (NOT Zero Veemon!) and all its rights belong to me.  
  
  
  
"That…must be the mystified Agumon digivolution form isn't it?" I said.  
  
"Ok…now, go! Aim for the back of the neck and hit hard Zero!" I ordered and pointed towards the menacing dinosaur form. Zero, my trusty pal launched forward towards it bravely and takes it to the air…  
  
Chapter 1: 100% Victory!  
  
"Hey, horned face!" Zero yelled from the air and the Greymon turned towards it to receive a highflying jab towards its back while turning.  
  
"Got it! Still 100%!"  
  
The Greymon turned and ran, the last of its dinosaur image disappears.  
  
Zero came running back to me after that, and we started to carry on walking to nowhere. "Heck, my order was pretty good eh?" I said to him.  
  
"It was my talent of hitting that won us the match, ah." Zero took a deep breath and started to exhale slowly.  
  
"We could just say we are the world's unbeatable team!"  
  
"Yeah!" Our spirits were high after that match but we know that we have more to that to face later on.  
  
My name is Vincent Logan and I'm currently studying seventh grade in Edema Elementary School back in Tokyo, Japan. That day was the Digimon Masters Version 01's final competition, all contestants were using the Digital Monsters 01 version, hence the name.  
  
"What? How come Zero got disqualified?" I yelled at the top of my voice.  
  
"Your digimon has no chance to accept battles, maybe you should get it checked up." The referee remarked.  
  
"Its perfectly fine! Ah, forget it." I walked out to the locker room, totally depressed. Over there, I met Xavier, my longtime rival. He had long streaky sliver hair that overlaps his entire ear and a cocky grin that proved to be an idiot.  
  
"Trying to use some wire twitching way to win the match, eh Vincent? Too bad it didn't work, instead it got you disqualified! What a laugh!" Xavier said.  
  
"It was just a technical error! Nothing wrong with that, I was just using my own way to raise it!" I replied sharply at him, but it only costs a louder laugh. Furious, I got my things and headed outside and sat on one of the couch they provide and examined Zero one more time.  
  
"Damn it let me check on you again. Perhaps it could be just a dust stain on the connection device…" I traced off because the Digivice started to vibrate strongly it started to go crazy.  
  
"What the?" There was a bright flash of immense light, the entire walkway got lighted up from my Digivice, people turned and a voice boomed from nowhere.  
  
"WELCOME TO MAGNANGEMON CITY!" And with that, I got sucked into the Digivice.  
  
******  
  
When I woke up, I found myself lying on ground earth. Everything was different, no voices, no yelling and no Digivice beeping. I was in a quiet world filled with nature and…a creature.  
  
When I opened my eyes to greet the morning, I was instead greeted with two huge eyes with dark red skin.  
  
"AH! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed, with a little annoyance, I mean, no one stares at you so that all you see is its eyes right?  
  
"Hey! Hi!" That thing in red said back, it was no bigger than me, just a little bit bigger in size. He had red skin color two protruding horns on top of his ear. He had a horn on his nose too, like a Triceratops, and a huge 'Z' was imprinted on his belly. A long horn stood up on the end of his scaly tail too.  
  
This is Zero, my Digimon from the Digivice and the world. Apparently, I didn't knew Digimons existed till I saw them right before my very eyes, and it was true, am I going to be one of the Digidestined like the shows?  
  
From that day onwards, because I needed to find a way for me to get back to Earth, I followed Zero all around the land, battling monsters and meeting other Digimons, I begin my journey.  
  
"Hey Zero, you ever heard of MagnaAngemon City?"  
  
"Nope, nil, zip."  
  
"You could just say no."  
  
"No,"  
  
"WAH!"  
  
We turned behind, the loud noise caught our attention and we saw a young little blue dog with a horn on his head. He seemed to be carrying a huge sack of food and throwing it around rather than carrying it properly.  
  
"Humans? What are they doing in our world?" That dog asked me.  
  
"Er- I was just going to ask you that," And so, I told him what Zero and me had done so far and the Digivice sucking incident. It was then I noticed he had a huge gash on his right knee it was bleeding profusely.  
  
I then remembered the bag that I got sucked with in, I took it out and found a spare bandage hidden in the right pocket, I told Zero to cut it with his claws and wrapped it around that dog. He seemed grateful enough and stood up in a minute's time.  
  
"Thanks a lot! It sure is effective!"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I'm Gabe, a Gabumon, I'm the food deliverer for the city." Gabe introduced himself. We introduced ourselves too, and asked him whether he knew what was the MagnaAngemon city all about.  
  
"MagnaAngemon City? That's where I'm heading too, what business do you have there?" He asked, quite taken a back.  
  
"Anyway, there's was this huge monster that was chasing me, which was why I fell down, let's run away fast and talk when its safe." Gabe suggested and took out his bag of food.  
  
"Ok." I got up behind Zero and started to walk away from that land. A loud thumping sound of footsteps alarmed us; it seemed to be an earthquake of some sort.  
  
"It's here!" Gabe shouted.  
  
I turned behind and saw a huge golden-scaled digimon; it seemed to be the tortoise type and had lots of spikes protecting its body.  
  
"That's that monster, it's all because of this Tortamon which made me ran and fall!" Gabe told us. I took out my booklet and made a quick glance…  
  
"Tortamon? What is this thing, we haven't beat it before Zero!" I told him.  
  
"Then let's beat him now, come on!" Zero said and leaped a few steps forward.  
  
"What? You are challenging this thing? Let me see," With that, Gabe snatched the booklet from me and took a few glances himself. The Tortamon arched back and forward, obviously ready for a battle.  
  
"But, if I win this one Gabe, you're bringing me to the city! Let's go Zero!" I yelled.  
  
"Aim at its body and give him a hard punch!" I ordered and Zero nodded and leaped forward. He jumps up and gives a punch as instructed but came back with a swollen hand.  
  
"Vincent…it hurts badly." Zero showed me his hand, it was true, the entire hand had reddened and some of the claws broke.  
  
"Stupid! Numemon, Greymon, Tuskmon, all of them are the Server continent's Digimon! This is Mystify Continent, the digimons here are all tougher than you think!" Gabe said to me.  
  
"Oh yea…I heard of this."  
  
"Then why do you still act as if you don't know anything?"  
  
A loud whoosh broke the silence, there were two spikes flying in the air with smog behind it. It was Tortamon's finishing move, Angry Carapace.  
  
"God, run!" I yelled to Zero.  
  
"Everyone knows that!" He started to dodge the flying thorns and it hit about a yard behind him.  
  
"Stop wasting time, have you thought of a battle strategy, Vincent? This guy got hard thorns! Physical combat is totally immune to it!" Zero told me.  
  
"Its useless!" Gabe remarked.  
  
I thought of the blank space when the thorns came out, it would take time to grow back, right?  
  
"Zero, leap to the air! You should see some skin exposing where the thorns came out, shoot it!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, you are smart after all," Zero leaped to the air and looked around.  
  
"Vincent…are you sure about this?" Gabe said.  
  
"Z-NOVA BLAST!" Zero yelled and erupted a 'Z' shaped energy blast towards the blank skin as Vincent instructed, the match was over in a second.  
  
"Wow! That is amazing!" Gabe said.  
  
"Hm…don't tell me that the MagnaAngemon's visitors will be this two? No it can't be…" Gabe thought.  
  
"Ok, let's head to MagnaAngemon city now!" Gabe said, "It won't hurt to try…" He thought once more and led the way…  
  
And so, we headed to MagnaAngemon city, our target? To find the reason why was I sent to this world…and my objective here…  
  
  
  
This fanfiction is written by D.Wong and is copyrighted 2002, it is solely contended and used ONLY for reading purposes. 


End file.
